Sirius' Naughty Habit
by SStar Luna
Summary: HarrySirius Slash. Sirius had acquired a new hobby, much to Harry's annoyance. A series of drabbles showing how Harry deals with Sirius' newest obsession. Epilogue posted. FINISHED.
1. Part 1

Comments: e-mail at sstar_luna@yahoo.co.uk or Review button below.

Rating: R. For language and sexual situations. Harry/Sirius; mentions of Severus/Bill.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Sirius has acquired a new hobby, much to Harry's annoyance. Here follows a series of drabbles about _Sirius' Naughty Habit_!

** **

Sirius' Naughty Habit: Part 1

"Morning"

"Good morning Harry"

"What's so good about it?"

"Its a bright sunny day. Blue skies. White fluffy clouds"

"Piss off Sirius"

"What crawled up your arse this morning?"

"You did!"

"Didn't hear you complain at the time"

"I was still sleeping!"

"Really?"

"..."

"You've forgotten the 'harder' ... 'faster' ... and the 'fuck me now'?"

"Piss off!"

"And I was just about to offer you some coffee"

"Gimme"

"..."

"Now!"

"Sorry Harry. Best be more polite. I'm going to read my paper instead"

"Paper?"

"Yes"

"..."

"I read!"

"No you don't. You read the latest copy of Wankers Weekly, which you try to hide between the pages, hoping I don't find out!"

"You know?"

"..."

"Bollocks!"

**********

Please review and let me know what you think.

**__**

SStar


	2. Part 2

Comments: e-mail at sstar_luna@yahoo.co.uk or Review button below.

Rating: R. For language and sexual situations. Harry/Sirius; mentions of Severus/Bill.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Sirius has acquired a new hobby, much to Harry's annoyance. Here follows a series of drabbles about _Sirius' Naughty Habit_!

** **

Sirius' Naughty Habit: Part 2

"Siri?"

"Hmm"

"We're going to have to pop into Diagon Alley tomorrow"

"..."

"We've run out of owl treats and I've just snapped the clasp of my wand-holder"

"Hmm"

"We'll have to be quick though. You promised Remus that we would meet him at the Three Broomsticks"

"Sure"

"And he's going to bring his latest girlfriend"

"Wonderful"

"Minerva McGonagall"

"Can't wait"

"SIRIUS!"

"Fuck! What?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Umm ... we're meeting Remus ... and his ... huh?"

"Twat!"

"McGonagall!"

"Give the dog a bone!"

"Harry!"

"What? You don't listen to me and then you complain? What were you doing?"

"Nothing"

"..."

"I wasn't!"

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me Sirius Black! Where is it?"

"..."

"Accio"

"Hey! That's the new one!"

"Really. Sirius, I'm going to have to do something about your reading tastes"

"There's nothing wrong with my choice in reading material!"

"Wankers Weekly does not count as reading!"

"That's not all I read"

"Nor does Gay Wizard, Wizards Monthly, or Doggy Style"

"..."

"And Quidditch Uncovered for Witches!"

"Bugger!"

"Right here, right now?"

**********

Thanks to **pameru qui aime malfoy, Ang, Quila, Jacks Apprentice, Cicy, Eric2, miru amai, **and **Foxx666** for reviewing!

Just a little plug. If you're after more Harry/Sirius, check out my other story: **Turn Back Time**. It's a bit slow going, but it'll get to the slash eventually.

Please review and let me know what you think.

**__**

SStar


	3. Part 3

Comments: e-mail at sstarlunayahoo.co.uk or Review button below.

Rating: R. For language and sexual situations. Harry/Sirius; mentions of Severus/Bill.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Sirius has acquired a new hobby, much to Harry's annoyance. Here follows a series of drabbles about _Sirius' Naughty Habit_!

****

* * *

Sirius' Naughty Habit: Part 3

"Sirius! Post's arrived!"

"On my way"

"Okay. Hmmm ... let's see. Gringotts statement. Daily Prophet - trash. Junk. A letter from Bill!"

"Where is it?"

"Over there"

"Yes!"

"We got a letter from Bill"

"..."

"Sirius?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is that _Wankers Weekly_ again"

"..."

"Merlin! Why do you need to read that?"

"This edition has reader's pictures! They pay 100 galleons for each picture they publish!"

"Sirius, between us, we have more money than we'll _ever _need!"

"So? It's not about the money"

"..."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Harry Potter!"

"What? You're going to take a bare-arsed picture of your arse and send it in?"

"No"

"What then?"

"I was thinking about you"

"_Me_?"

"Yes"

"_Me_!"

"Is there an echo in here or something?"

"**_Sirius_**!"

"I hear that Colin Creevy wouldn't mind. Could probably get a good deal out of him"

"**No!**"

"He'd probably do it for free if he could keep the negatives I reckon"

"I won't do it!"

"And we could leave your face out of the picture we send in so no-one knows it's you"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Maybe he can do it in black and white"

"That's it! I am stopping your subscription to that ... _that _... waste of paper"

"Just need a scrap of parchment to scribble a note to him then"

"..."

"Anything wrong love?"

"Run Sirius. Run"

"Why?"

"_Run!_"

* * *

Thanks to **Fox666, Rhiannon Star, Mr Happy Java Man, jason wang, **and **Rin **for reviewing!

Just a little plug. If you're after more Harry/Sirius, check out my other story: **Turn Back Time**. It's a bit slow going, but it'll get to the slash eventually.

Please review and let me know what you think.

****

SStar


	4. Part 4

Comments: e-mail at sstarlunayahoo.co.uk or Review button below.

Rating: R. For language and sexual situations. Harry/Sirius; mentions of Severus/Bill.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Sirius has acquired a new hobby, much to Harry's annoyance. Here follows a series of drabbles about _Sirius' Naughty Habit_!

**

* * *

**

**Sirius' Naughty Habit: Part 4**

"Umm. That was _good_"

"I know"

"Smug bastard"

"Impertinent brat"

"Love you too Siri"

"Yeah, I know"

"Why do I put up with you again"

"..."

"Oh yeah. You can do _that _to me. Where did you learn that?"

"Just around"

"Old lover?"

"Not really. More of a recent thing"

"Recent?"

"Uh..."

"Well since I _know _you're not having an affair and we've been together for almost six years. When the hell did you learn to do that and why haven't you done that before?"

"Can't be giving all my secrets away, now can I?"

"Siri"

"Oh. Okay. I read about it"

"Oh crap"

"..."

"Not _Wankers__ Weekly_"

"..."

"_Sirius!_"

"It is good for some things obviously!"

* * *

Thanks to** Mr Happy Java Man, Rhiannon Star, Fox666, Rin, Dreamer22, Yana5, Eirka Black410, EmeraldKatsEye, **and **Miru**** Amai **for reviewing!

This is just a short series of drabbles that are meant to be funny/snarky and very little else. Something to bring a little laughter into your day!

**Dreamer22** – Yes it is, but it's very slow-going but you will notice little hints and the build-up. I can't envision Harry going back into time and jumping into Sirius' bed. He's got issues to deal with first. Hopefully it'll work when they finally get to that stage.

**Eirka**** Black410** – A lemon? looks confused

**Balleke** and **311** – If you think that, don't bother reading! The summery states that this is slash and HPSB so you have been warned on that side. If you don't like the content or style? You don't. shrugs Otherwise feed your flames to the fires in hell and don't bother me with them grins

To anyone who is reading this story and also reads **Turn Back Time** and has not seen the note on my profile page: **MY LAPTOP HAS OFFICIALLY DIED ON ME.**** IT'S BEEN THREATENING TO DO SO FOR A WHILE BUT NOW IT'S DEAD. AS SUCH, I BELIEVE THAT I'VE LOST EARLY DRAFTS OF ALL OF MY STORIES AS WELL AS A FEW TIDBITS I WAS WORKING ON. I'M LOOKING INTO NEW LAPTOPS BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THAT WILL BE OR WHEN I CAN NEXT UPDATE. I'M SORRY; I HATE NOT BEING TO WRITE TOO. I'M TRYING TO WRITE ON HARDPAPER BUT ITS EVEN MORE SLOWGOING, BUT AS SOON AS I GET A NEW LAPTOP, I PROMISE TO WORK NON-STOP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TURN BACK TIME.**

I'm still writing bits and bobs, mainly short stories since that's all I can concentrate on when writing on hardcopy. I am trying with regards to Turn Back Time though. All I can do is apologise.

Updates to my computer status will be posted on my **_Turn Back Time Yahoo Group_**. Address is on my profile page. Other **Turn Back Time** tidbits, ficlets, and discussions can be also found there.

Please review and let me know what you think of **Sirius' Naughty Habi**_t_.

**_SStar_****__**


	5. Parts 5 and 6

Comments: e-mail at sstar(underscore)luna(at)yahoo.co.uk or Review button below.

Rating: R. For language and sexual situations. Harry/Sirius; mentions of Severus/Bill.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Sirius has acquired a new hobby, much to Harry's annoyance. Here follows a series of drabbles about _Sirius' Naughty Habit_!

**

* * *

**

**Sirius' Naughty Habit: Part 5**

I seem to have a small problem. I look forward to receiving my subscription of _Wankers__ Weekly_ ... every week. However, my lover appears to be less keen regarding my 'obsession' as he calls it.

I have tried to get him interested in the magazine. I've left it in the living room, our bedroom, and even the bathroom, but he refuses to read it! I even gave him a practical demonstration of position #31!

Nothing works!

I am quickly running out of ideas before he carries out his threat of burning my collection! Please can you advise me on what to do?

S

**

* * *

**

**Sirius' Naughty Habit: Part 6**

"Merlin! It's good to be home. What a bitch of a day"

"..."

"Sirius? You home?"

"..."

"There you are! You didn't answer. Are you okay"

"Harry! You're early!"

"No I'm not. Had a horrible day though. You?"

"Oh _my_ day. Fine. It was fine"

"Siri?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing"

"Yes you are"

"..."

"Sirius! Get back here..."

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to jump you quite so hard Sirius"

"Hard huh?"

"Sex-mad maniac!"

"Can I help it if my lover is just so damn sexy?"

"I suppose not"

"Kiss me"

"Don't mind if I do"

"..."

"Got _it_!"

"You cheat!"

"What! I just used my natural talents"

"You ... you _Slytherin_!"

"The Sorting Hat agreed with you"

"..."

"Flies. Sirius. Flies"

"Right. Okay. Harry. Fancy some dinner? I can apparate out for some pizza?"

"Sirius..."

"Pepperoni? Or Chicken Deluxe?"

"Why were you hiding the latest _Wankers__ Weekly _from me?"

"I'll choose then, shall I?"

"Don't you dare take another step Sirius Black!"

"Right. No steps. None at all"

"Stop moving!"

"I'm not. See ... not moving. Not an inch"

"_Fuck!_"

"It's not all that bad Harry?"

"Not _all _that bad?"

"_Ouch!_ When did you become a banshee?"

"When I saw that there's my naked photo in this weeks' issue of _Wankers__ Weekly_! What the hell is going on Sirius?"

"Well I was..."

"What!"

"...hoping you wouldn't see it?"

"Merlin!"

"I guess you're not that pleased then"

"How the fuck did they get that photograph? I mean ... that's ... it's my..."

"It's not a photo with your face though. That's a good thing right?"

"What ... why ... _fuck!_"

"And it was those muggle style photographs so it's not like anyone will know it's you"

"_Sirius_"

"Doghouse?"

"Hell yes"

"How long?"

"Until I decide I'm not going to withhold sex!"

"Can I have the magazine though?"

"_OUT!_"

**

* * *

**

Thanks to** Mr Happy Java Man, Rhiannan Star, Rin, Solivagus09 and Cicy **for reviewing!

**Spottery** – As much as I appreciate the sentiment that you enjoy **Turn Back Time**, you'll find that disparaging one of an author's stories in favour of the other will not be conductive to your demands. I found it rather rude actually and highly off-putting in respect to my primary story. For your knowledge, I am currently writing the next chapter of **Turn Back Time**, but I do have a personal life and occasionally that personal life has pitfalls, events and obstacles that limit my online activities. The reason that this is being updated on ffnet is that it was written a short while ago on my LJ, not that I'm writing this in favour of my **many** other projects. Patience is the key, **Turn Back Time** will be updated when I've finished writing it and am I'm happy with it, not a moment sooner.

This is just a short series of drabbles that are meant to be funny/snarky and very little else. Something to bring a little laughter into your day!

Updates to my computer status will be posted on my **_Turn Back Time Yahoo Group_**. Address is on my profile page. Other **Turn Back Time** tidbits, ficlets, and discussions can be also found there.

Please review and let me know what you think of **Sirius' Naughty Habit**.

**_SStar_****__**


	6. Part 7

**Rating:** R. For language and sexual situations. Harry/Sirius; mentions of Severus/Bill.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Sirius has acquired a new hobby, much to Harry's annoyance. Here follows a series of drabbles about _Sirius' Naughty Habit_!

* * *

**Sirius' Naughty Habit: Part 8  
**  
"Remus! Thank Merlin I found you!"

"Harry. You're looking better than I expected. You're letter was slightly concerning"

"Ah. Yes. I was slightly keyed up then"

"Hmmm. I ordered you a coffee"

"Oh God.Caffeine! You know me too well"

"I've heard stories about your coffee withdrawal state"

"Sirius?"

"No. Tonks, Miss Bell, amongst others"

"Tonks? Katie? Others? Am I that bad?"

"..."

"Okay maybe I am. But I always make sure to bring coffee and croissants for them too!"

"I'm sure you do"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"That passive sympathy thing you're doing!"

"Drink your coffee Harry"

"..." "Better?"

"Much"

"You know? For someone who is addicted to coffee ...you really should learn how to make it yourself"

"It never tastes right"

"Is that why you always get Sirius to make it"

"Yeah"

"He still in the dog-house?"

"Yes"

"Hence the coffee withdrawal"

"I know! So can you help me?"

"How annoyed are you now?"

"I stopped being annoyed a few hours afterwards. Now, I want revenge"

"Revenge? Why me?"

"Who better to ask than a fellow Marauder, Moony?"

"Poor Padfoot!"

"Sympathy? Not yet Remus"

"Did anyone recognise that the photograph was of you?"

"Not that I know of ... but it's the principle of the matter!"

"Well I do have a couple of ideas"

"Will it stop Sirius' obsession with that magazine?"

"Wankers Weekly?"

"Yes that"

"I hope so"

"So tell me your plan"

"The first part is payback"

"And the second?"

"The second is collateral"

"I can't wait. Tell me!"

* * *

Thank you very much to **Mr Happy Java Man, silver-sun101, Rin, Dadaiiro, Foxx666, Jazzylady, Darklights, Cicy, Acacia Jules, mistik-elf13, blackpaws22, Lil'Corrupted Angel, Lyla Hayden,** and **Count Duckula **for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.  
  
**AmandaMarsters **- I had trouble figuring out whether this was a compliment or not, but I know what you're saying about it. Glad you like it. It's meant to be toilet humour really, rather low class, but funny all the same.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think of _Sirius' Naughty Habit_.

_**SStar **_


	7. Part 8

Rating: R. For language and sexual situations. Harry/Sirius; mentions of Severus/Bill.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Sirius has acquired a new hobby, much to Harry's annoyance. Here follows a series of drabbles about _Sirius' Naughty Habit_! First part of Remus' and Harry's plan here.

* * *

****

**Sirius' Naughty Habit: Part 8**

"You're acting strange."

"Strange?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"_That!_"

"What?"

"_That! _Repeating my words."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"What about if I do this."

"Manipulative sod."

"But you still love me, right?"

"Yes. Still doesn't explain why you're so..."

"I'm not acting strange."

"..._excited?_"

"I'm really not. Can I have another coffee Siri?"

"No. I don't think you need any more caffeine."

"I could send you back in the doghouse."

"You wouldn't."

"You'd miss me too much."

"No I wouldn't."

"Right. That's why we didn't leave our bedroom for _two days_!"

"And why we couldn't walk properly for days afterwards."

"You deserved it!"

"I've seen you preening over yourself after that photograph was published."

"Fuck off!"

"Though you _do_ have the sexiest body. How about we ... right here..."

"What about..."

"Umm the ... butter!"

"_Sirius!_"

"It's here!"

"Kinky bastard!"

"Post's come."

"Forget it."

"Can't. Besides, you want an audience?"

"Don't care ... damn!"

"Sorry Siri. Prophet ... letter from Bill ... and Hermione."

"Lovely."

"Don't be droll. She's inviting us to go with her to France for a weekend."

"Sounds wonderful."

"This'll cheer you up ... the latest copy of _Wankers Weekly._"

"Give it here!"

"Bill says he's enjoying teaching at Hogwarts."

"Merlin knows how he puts up with Snape!"

"Sirius! Bill and Sev have been together almost as long as us!"

"Snape ... urgh!"

"I don't know ... he does the whole brooding look quite well. When he's not sneering that is."

"Harry!"

"Of course you're _far_ sexier all of the time. Especially when you're brooding!"

""I should bloody well hope so."

"Jealous Siri?"

"What's wrong?"

"Wow. Why? Who ... _YOU_!"

"_Sirius!_"

"What's that for? Not that it wasn't appreciated!"

"I knew you'd finally come around."

"Come around?"

"To this."

"_Wankers Weekly_?"

"Yes. You must have sent in that picture of me ... headless thank Merlin! I knew you'd like _Wankers Weekly _eventually!"

"Bugger!"

"Pardon."

"Nothing Sirius. Enjoy your wank mag."

"Hmmm?"

"Fuck! Crap! Fuck!"

* * *

Thank you very much to **angelkitty77, Cicy, Miru Amai, BlueEpiks13, Tigris T Draconis, Samira Salamir, AmandaMarsters, Eric2, taylor, Rin, insanechildfanfic, black turkey of doom, ZombieGurl98, Pure Black, Fool Moon, kiki, Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan, squiddie03 and aaf **for reviewing.

I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Just a note. My computer died again and I lost some stuff with that but I'm back to writing. It's **Turn Back Time **all the way (when I'm not watching the Olympics, working or sketching that is!). Let's hope the computer stays alive long enough.

Please review and let me know what you think of _Sirius' Naughty Habit_. 

**SStar**


	8. Parts 9 and 10

**Rating:** R. For language and sexual situations. Harry/Sirius; mentions of Severus/Bill.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Sirius has acquired a new hobby, much to Harry's annoyance. Here follows a series of drabbles about _Sirius' Naughty Habit_! It's almost at an end with Harry's Plan B set in motion; it should definitely sort Sirius out of his obsession.

**

* * *

Sirius' Naughty Habit: Part 9**

Dear Remus,

Looks like it'll have to be Plan B. Sirius loved the latest _Wankers Weekly_.

A lot if last night was any indication!

Bastard!

Mind you ... you did warn me that he had that exhibitionist streak. Which reminds me. You better tell me about the incident involving a Jonathon Lawson, Sirius and Professor McGonagall finding out?

I tried asking Sirius but he transformed into Padfoot and ran off. If he wasn't so bloody good in bed, I'd curse him.

Can you contact said person and see if he'll agree to our Plan B? I can't take much more of it!

_Harry_

**

* * *

**

**Sirius' Naughty Habit: Part 10**

"Morning Harry. You're up early"

"Was making breakfast"

"Coffee?"

"Apparated to my favourite cafe"

"Breakfast in bed? Lovely! What have you done?"

"_Nothing_! Thought it would be nice"

"It is. Now get in bed with me"

"Okay ... sausage?"

"Thank you"

"Sirius! You're not supposed to eat a sausage like that!"

"You've never complained"

"I'm not a sausage!"

"True enough. You're much meatier and tastier!"

"Nutter!"

"Mental"

"Get back to your inappropriate behaviour with that sausage!"

"Coffee?"

"Fuck _yes_"

"I can tell. You're still grumpy"

"Harry! Hedwig's at the window"

"Hmmm. Letter from Bill, Remus. One from Remus for you. And your _magazine_"

"I've been waiting for this all week!"

"It's a weekly publication!"

"Your point?"

"None. However one could feel slightly insecure with your obsession with that"

"I thought we'd discussed that"

"Nope. You assumed"

"Fuck! That's **_disgusting_**!"

"Sirius?"

"I think I might throw up"

"What!"

"_Look!_"

"Oh _my_!"

"It's completely _disgusting_!"

"I can definitely see what attracted Bill"

"Fuck! I'm going to throw up!"

"Miss the bowl and you clean it Sirius!"

"Better?"

"Not particularly"

"Poor Paddy"

"Has it gone?"

"Your copy of _Wankers Weekly_?"

"Yes!"

"The one with Sev?"

"_Yuck!_"

"Naked"

"Stop it!"

"Naked Severus Snape"

"Have mercy Harry!"

* * *

Thank you very much to **SexySiriusBlack, Lyla Hayden, xbrinax, Miru Amai, SiLvErFaTeD, kyun, AmandaMasters, Mouseisi **and **aaf **for reviewing.

Laptop problems solved by myself buying a new one, however work and RL means that I have to pay for said laptop and other essentials. However, be comforted that I am writing the next chapter in every spare moment.

Please review and let me know what you think of _Sirius' Naughty Habit_.

_**SStar**_


	9. Epilogue

**Rating:** R. For language and sexual situations. Harry/Sirius; mentions of Severus/Bill.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Sirius has acquired a new hobby, much to Harry's annoyance. Here follows a series of drabbles about _Sirius' Naughty Habit_! The final part to this little nugget sized pieces of fun where an interesting relationship is revealed.

**Author's Final Note:** I hope all of you who have read this have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it … because I did. At the end of the day, this is what writing is all about. Coming up with and writing the words to a story that makes you laugh from the first letter to the last. Thanks for all the encouragement and warm words.

* * *

**Sirius' Naughty Habit: Epilogue**

"Bill!"

"Hey Harry! You're looking good."

"So are you."

"Yeah. Don't you find older men look after you so much better."

"Only so they can show us off!"

"Apart from Sev ... and Sirius."

"That's because Sirius can still clear a room in less than a minute!"

"And Sev dislikes almost everyone."

"We've got ourselves a right pair, haven't we?"

"But we love them. So ... don't keep me in suspense. Did it work?"

"Like a charm. He's refusing to go near that magazine now."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks for letting me borrow the pictures."

"Well its something to tell the kids ... I helped prank one of the infamous Marauders."

"Did you tell Sev?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Right. Should have known."

"Maybe not for a long long while."

"Well I doubt Sirius will be mentioning it anytime soon ... or _ever._"

"That traumatised?"

"Oh yes. I, on the other hand, can totally appreciate why you're with Sev."

"_Harry!_"

"What? Course Siri is longer."

"Mmm ... true. That photograph of Sirius was very..."

"_Arrogant_?"

"That's Sirius for you! Though I can still kick his arse."

"I think I might just show Sev one day."

"Hold on! What's this about kids ... are you?"

"Sev's going to start working on the potion soon."

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"It's a bit early for that Harry. What about you and Sirius?"

"Haven't discussed it."

"Oh okay. So who was really in _Wankers Weekly_ this week?"

"Lockhart!"

"That twit?"

"I've no idea why Ginny chose him. Apparently she had to get one of Dean's muggle friends to do some major enhancements."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. Had to be authorised by me, which is _how_ I know."

"I can't say I'm all that surprised."

"I already knew Lockhart was just hot air. Now I know it's to try and compensate for his _inadequacy._"

"Are you going to tell Sirius?"

"What?"

"You own the publishing house that produces _Wankers Weekly_."

"What do you think?"

"Didn't think so. I've got a question though. Why did you stop him reading it?"

"It's rather disturbing having Sirius drool over what's written by people I employ."

"No problems with that anymore."

"Nope. The time he used to spend reading _Wankers Weekly_ is put to much better use now."

"Doing what?"

"Having mind-blowing sex!"

**_The End_**

* * *

Thank you very much to **kyun, xbrinax, Miru Amai, Layce74, J, squiddie, MadamBlack, Willow Ann Rover, SiLvErFaTeD, Cicy, HecateDeMort, Kagirinai Hana, Angus Dei **and** Jen **for reviewing. 

That is it. The end of _Sirius' Naughty Habit_. No more. Finale. Okay, so there might be a sequel at somemuch much later point when I get the bunny but right now, this is it. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I shall be advertising for a new muse and (re)starting on another project.

Please review and let me know what you think of _Sirius' Naughty Habit_.

_**SStar**_


End file.
